


Hopeful Smiles

by asahinayuuta



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahinayuuta/pseuds/asahinayuuta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never realized how much she really meant to you, or how you really felt for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeful Smiles

Her words come out slow and mumbled while you lay next to her. The bed is warm, and so is the room, surprising for a very cold winter night. She covers herself with her blanket, pulling it around her shoulders. You smile at her, your gaze lingering there for a few seconds. Her soft, light pink hair bounces in slight curls at the end which you could only describe as cute. 

Her words are hard to hear, but you manage listening, “I’m….tired”, she mumbles lightly, and you smile, “You...can got to sleep then…”, you trail off. 

She looks up at you, “Will you too?”, she asks. 

“Will I what?” you ask back. 

“Will you go to sleep to, here?” she asks, furthering your understanding of the question. 

But then you take in what she is asking. She wants you to stay here with her. And you don’t mind, it was just abrupt. You can feel your face turn slightly red, although the room is dark due to the fact you thought she might fall asleep so you turned the lights off and only turned on a lamp on your desk that is sure not to do much. 

She tilts her head when looking at you, as if beckoning an answer. You know it won’t hurt just to accept, so you do. 

“Yeah, I will to” you answer, and start leaving the bed to turn the lamp off, she replies with a short, “thanks” by the time you are back on the bed with her, your head next to hers. 

It has always been easy for you to lay next to her because you and her are the same height, so there is no awkward height difference when you lay with her, except for the fact that she sleeps slightly farther down on her pillow than you do, making it appear that you are taller than her. 

She smiles at you as you face her, and you once again feel your face heat up. You feel warm and comfortable around her, like nothing could ever scare you again, or stress you out. Like nothing bad even exists. Although you know its true. That you will get stressed, scared, and bad things are real. You feel different around her though. You feel complete around her. 

Your smile lasts while you look at her and she slowly shuts her eyes. She turns uncomfortably in the bed. Her hair is now facing you and you can hardly bite the temptation of playing with it. You run your small, skinny fingers through her silky, soft pink hair. Her hair is softer than you originally suspected and it seemed well taken care of, although you have never seen her once brush - or even attempt to brush - her hair. She mumbles something that this time you can’t make out, so try to ignore it, but what seems like after to long of a silence you break it with a -

“What did you say?”  
She turns toward you again, eyelids fighting to keep open and to allow her to stay awake longer. She looks at you for a brief moment, almost as if taking in what you said, but you suspect she is just trying to wake herself up even further. 

“I said that….that what you...what you were doing felt nice…that’s all”, she replies with after a short time. 

You smile at her. 

She is so irresistibly cute when she smiles back. It is genuine and friendly, and you are sure she would never even start to think of you how you think of her. 

She is better than anything. 

You know that through your vision, you couldn’t even hold a candle to her. No single star in the night sky could ever be as bright as she is to you. No amount of warmth could equal how warm she is toward you. She is thought of greatly to you, and you know it. 

You never realized until now how much she really means to you - how much she has meant to you for the longest time. You never really know how important she was to you - as anything more than a friend anyway. You try to wipe your stupid silly smile off your face, you try to make it go away along with your blushing, but neither of them leave. 

And luckily, her smile isn’t leaving either. 

Her smile is still adorning her other features on her face when she falls asleep. 

Her smile is still giving you butterflies when you look at it. 

Her smile still has you hoping she feels a sort of similar feeling toward you that you do to her.

Her smile is still warming you, even on the cold night, in a bed that lacks blankets meant for two. 

Her smile still has you hoping

...  
..  
.


End file.
